


Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long journey to Erebor Gimli and Legolas take a much needed opportunity for some 'private' time ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Legolas dug his slender fingers deep into the mass of red hair on Gimli's chest as he eagerly began bouncing on the dwarf's cook, the journey to Erebor had been long and hard -Thranduil insisting on joining at Mirkwood hadn't helped- and there had been no time for them to be together and the elf was desperate! As soon as their reception tour from Gloin had finished Legolas had dragged them off down one of the mining tunnels for some 'privacy', within no time at all Legolas had them both stripped bare and using their clothes as blankets on the ground.   
"Oh Gimli! Yes!" The elf moaned as Gimli's thick cock brushed his prostate "I have missed the feeling of you deep inside me!" He groaned, Gimli gripped the elven prince's hips and began hammering his cock in at the same spot "Is this what you want my love? A thick dwafen cock fucking you?"   
Legolas moaned at his lover's words "Yours, only yours!" He panted barely able to catch his breath, "Such a whore for my cock," grunted Gimli as he continued to pump his leaking cock deep inside Legolas's body "anyone could walk down here and could catch us and you don't care, you just want my cock in your delectable arse" he added whilst delivering a stinging slap to one of Legolas's pert cheeks making the elf whine and grind down harder on Gimli's throbbing cock.  
Legolas raked his nails down his lover's furred chest "Gimli! Yes! Again!" Cried the elven prince relishing the sharp burning sting to his right cheek, Gimli just smirked before delivering a barrage of smacks to his elven lover's behind causing Legolas's moans of pleasure to echo around the tunnel's walls.  
Before long both lover's were approaching their peaks, Gimli wrapped his burly arms tightly around Legolas's slim waist and pumped his cock with animal ferocity inside his lover, Gimli came with a guttural groan shooting his seed deep inside his lover, Legolas's own climax was triggered by the feeling of Gimli's hot juices spraying deep inside his inner walls "Gimli!!" He cried before allowing his body to drape itself across his lover's in his post orgasm exhaustion.   
When Gimli finally caught his breath back he chuckled deeply "If that is the result of a few weeks without having sex I should like to see what you would be like after a month or two" Legolas's lazily swatted his hirsute lover on the chest before replying "Don't you dare!" The sound of Gimli's answering chuckle could be heard ringing down the tunnels.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
